The Gene Expression Vector Core (GEVC) will provide Nathan Shock Center-affiliated investigators with state-of-the-art molecular biological resources that facilitate their studies of normal aging and pathophysiology of age-related disease. The GEVC will assist in the development and production of gene transfer reagents based on the herpes simplex virus- based amplicon vectors. These are suitable for in vitro and in vivo gene transfer studies. In addition the GEVC will perform quantitative nucleic acid measurements using "real-time" PCR. While the amplicon vector has been shown to be a very effective vehicle for the delivery of genetic material to numerous tissue and cell types of several animal species, its accessibility to investigators in the aging community will facilitate existing studies and enable new ones. Similarly, the "real-time" quantitative PCR technology has provided to be a reproducible and high throughput method for quantitation of specific nucleic acid sequences (RNA or DNA) from cells and tissues. However, due to the large expense related to initial equipment costs, most investigators are unable to utilize this valuable technology. By taking advantage of the expertise and facilities that already exists at the University of Rochester, the GEVC seeks to provide both amplicon vector-based gene transfer and quantitative PCR technologies to Shock Center investigators locally, regionally and nationally and other researchers pursuing aging-related problems. The GEVC will be housed on the first floor of the newly constructed Arthur Kornberg medical Research Building within the Center for Aging and Developmental Biology. The GEVC will be directed by Dr. William J. Bowers and co-directed by Dr. Howard J. Federoff and, while day-to-day core activities will be performed by a laboratory technical associate. The GEVC scientific oversight committee will consist of the co-directors and Dr. John Olschowka (quantitative PCR consultant).